


Krzak przeznaczenia

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Szczęśliwa 18 [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, dwie kurierki, przyjaźń, rozmowa nad szklanką martini
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Dwie kurierki znów rozmawiają przy drinkach, ale tym razem to inne drinki i w zupełnie innym miejscu. W pakiecie: delikatna zapowiedź przyszłych wydarzeń, rozmowa na poważne tematy (prawie) na trzeźwo i trochę kiepskiej łaciny. (A to wszystko na tle kasyn Nowego Vegas.)





	Krzak przeznaczenia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumbleweed of fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964271) by [Star_Miya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Miya/pseuds/Star_Miya). 



W „The Aces” jak zwykle było tłoczno i głośno – rozmowy, szuranie krzeseł, brzęk szkła – wszystko to mogło przyprawić o upiorny ból głowy, zwłaszcza kogoś przyzwyczajonego do małych knajpek gdzieś na zadupiu. Yuki – dla której szklanka była zawsze do połowy pełna – uważała to za zaletę, bo można było swobodnie rozmawiać nawet o największych sekretach i nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi. I nic dziwnego, skoro nie słyszałby nawet własnych myśli.

Cynthia westchnęła i spojrzała na siedzącą obok przyjaciółkę, przez którą musiała przyczłapać do Vegas. Zwykle, jeśli praca wymagała udania się w te rejony Mojave, starała się zostawać na obrzeżach miasta. Ale tym razem Yuki nalegała, by spotkać się w „The Tops”, a z jakiegoś powodu smarkuli trudno było odmówić. Pewnie chciała się pochwalić blichtrem Vegas komuś z zewnątrz – komuś, kto ją znał. Cholera, zachowywała się, jakby to kasyno należało do niej, i nawet obsługa traktowała ją jak miejscową gwiazdę.

W sali wreszcie zrobiło się cicho. Na scenę wszedł mężczyzna, w kapeluszu tak okazałym i imponującym jak jego wąsy. Zaczął grać na gitarze i śpiewać nostalgiczną piosenkę o tęsknocie za domem. Muzyka mile zaskoczyła Cynthię. W tej tandetnej, obsypanej brokatem części Pustkowi spodziewała się co najmniej tak samo tandetnej piosenki, ale na szczęście tym razem się pomyliła.

\- A-ha! Wiedziałam, że ci się spodoba! – Yuki uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, spoglądając na przyjaciółkę znad brzegu szklanki. – Teraz przyznaj, że to miejsce podoba ci się bardziej, niż myślałaś.

\- Rozważę to, o ile zamkniesz dziób i dasz mi posłuchać muzyki – odparła Cynthia, wpatrując się w artystę.

\- Da się zrobić. Ostatecznie to dużo lepsze niż to twoje Radio Zadupie. – Yuki puściła oczko i pociągnęła kolejny łyk Martini.

Które, swoją drogą, było nieziemskie. Skąd smarkula je wytrzasnęła? Cynthia próbowała o to pytać, ale nie uzyskała jasnej odpowiedzi. Usłyszała tylko coś o duchach i tym podobne bajkowe brednie, typowe dla Yuki.

Poczuła nagłą, głęboką wdzięczność dla rodziców za to, że dali jej normalne imię. Bo jak widać jeśli nazywało się kogoś po postaci z jakiejś na wpół zapomnianej baśni, szkodziło to na głowę.

Ale nie dlatego przestała pytać. Nie tylko. Od jakiegoś czasu, ilekroć Yuki opowiadała o swoich ostatnich wyprawach, wydawała się przygnębiona… chociaż bardzo próbowała to ukryć. Dlatego rozmawiały o błahostkach. Głównie.

\- Następny przystanek: „Lucky 38”! – wykrzyknęła Yuki z niepokojąco szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy skończyła się pierwsza piosenka. – Przy zwiedzaniu Vegas to obowiązkowy punkt programu.

\- Do którego nikt nie ma wstępu, co? – Cynthia przewróciła oczami. – Próba włamu, tak, na pewno będziemy się świetnie bawić.

\- Bez obaw! – Yuki całkowicie zignorowała sarkazm. – Moi przyjaciele mają przepustkę od upiora kasyna. O ile tylko trzymają się z dala od jego apartamentów. Ale możesz się przespać w prezydenckim, nawet do południa.

Dziwnie było słuchać, jak swobodnie Yuki rozmawiała o tajemniczym, mitycznym niemal właścicielu Stripu. To musiało robić wrażenie nawet na miejscowych. To tak przekonała wszystkich, że jest prawą ręką House’a? Szlag, a może faktycznie była…

\- Gdzie będziesz spać, jeśli oddasz mi swój pokój?

\- Coś ty, nie sypiam tam! Umarłabym ze strachu. – Yuki wydawała się zszokowana tym pomysłem. – Ale na razie i tak nie będziemy spać. Musisz poznać moją ekipę. Zwłaszcza Veronikę, naszą fryzurową bliźniaczkę… ee, trojaczkę? I Craig, musisz poznać Craiga. Macie ze sobą tyle wspólnego! Aż się zastanawiam, czy jest twoim zaginionym bratem, czy może raczej przyszłym mężem.

Wizja Yuki w roli swatki sprawiła, że Cynthia miała ochotę wziąć nogi za pas. Rany, już dawno by się stąd zmyła, gdyby nie to boskie Martini.

Pociągnęła łyk, pozwalając przyjaciółce radośnie – choć z trochę mniejszym zaangażowaniem niż zwykle – ględzić o towarzyszach. Kolejna nowość. Yuki raczej nie była osobą, która długo zostawała w jednym miejscu. Bardziej przypominała te turlające się po Pustkowiach krzaki, które latały, gdziekolwiek zawiał je wiatr. No, czasem też przyczepiały się… do ludzi, na przykład.

\- Cyn? – Głos Yuki wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – Jak już skończymy zwiedzanie… Zmyj się stąd, dobra?

Cynthia westchnęła głęboko.

\- Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Tylko chwilę się prześpię.

\- Nie, chodziło mi o to, że… Zniknij z Vegas. Najlepiej wynieś się gdzieś z dala od Mojave. – Twarz Yuki spochmurniała, a oczy wpatrywały się bezmyślnie w pustą szklankę. – Szykuje się niezła zawierucha, i nie chcę, żebyś oberwała.

\- Znowu owijasz w bawełnę. – Cynthia wzruszyła ramionami, choć nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia niepokoju. W drodze mijała przecież innych podróżnych i słyszała ponure plotki – Miśki i Legion ponoć szykowali się drugą rundę – ale przecież ani ona, ani jej przyjaciółka nie były żołnierzami. – Skoro tak się martwisz, czemu nadal tu siedzisz? Możemy się schować w jakimś barze na zadupiu i pić, dopóki wszystko nie ucichnie.

\- Już za późno – odparła Yuki spokojnie, wpatrując się w szklankę jak w kryształową kulę. – Nie zauważyłaś? Całe Mojave czeka na moją decyzję, więc pewnie trafię w sam środek tego bałaganu.

\- Może to i lepiej. Podobno najbezpieczniej jest w oku cyklonu, nie? – Cynthia spróbowała obrócić wszystko w żart. I czuła się z tym dziwnie – jakby ich role się odwróciły, i żadna nie wiedziała, jak grać tą drugą.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. Zresztą pewnie nie ma sensu uciekać. – Yuki skrzywiła się, wyciągnęła z kieszeni srebrną zapalniczkę i zaczęła się nią bawić. – Wierzysz w przeznaczenie, Cyn? Czerwoną nić, która wiąże nas z naszymi losami, bla-bla-bla?

\- Może. Coś z pewnością odpowiada za to, że ciągle się spotykamy. Hm, może praca? – Cynthia zaśmiała się, zdziwiona zmianą tematu. Przypomniała jej się rozmowa o miłości, którą odbyły… jak dawno temu? Wieczność? Dwie? – Czemu właściwie czerwona?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. To z jakiejś legendy, którą usłyszałam od mamy. Zawsze mówiła, że dzięki temu spotkała tatę. Nie potrafili bez siebie wytrzymać nawet chwili.

\- A wspominasz o tym teraz, bo…?

\- Po prostu… Co, gdybym poszła inną drogą, i zżarłyby mnie szpony śmierci? Co gdyby… gdyby nigdy nie zdarzyło się to, co stało się w Goodsprings? – Głos Yuki zadrżał lekko. – Wiesz, że nie byłam pierwszą kandydatką do tej roboty? Był podobno jakiś inny kurier, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił.

\- Intuicja dobrze mu służy. Albo może nie jest typem hazardzisty.

\- Myślisz, że powinnam się wycofać, prawda? Na moim miejscu pewnie doręczyłabyś przesyłkę i zniknęła, co?

Cynthia skinęła głową. Dokładnie to by zrobiła.

\- Widzisz… Nieważne, gdzie pójdę i co robię, wszystkie drogi prowadzą mnie z powrotem do Vegas. Jakby… jakby coś chciało, żebym została. – Yuki nadal bawiła się zapalniczką, jakby chciała spalić ten cały czerwony sznurek przeznaczenia. O ile takie sznurki były łatwopalne.

Cynthia przewróciła oczami. Jasne, smarkula była dobra w paru rzeczach – naukach ścisłych, na przykład. Przetrwaniu. I flircie – niech Bóg ma w opiece tych wszystkich nieszczęśników. Ale analizowanie własnych motywów nigdy nie było jej mocną stroną.

\- A może to uczucia, nie żaden los. – Mówiła powoli, jakby tłumaczyła coś trudnego małemu dziecku. – Tak samo jak z twoimi rodzicami. – Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki lekko. – A co, jeśli wracasz, bo po prostu kochasz to miejsce?

Przez chwilę Yuki wpatrywała się w nią bez słowa. To ma szansę zadziałać, pomyślała Cynthia. I zadziałało. Tak jakby.

\- Przesłyszałam się? – Yuki przekrzywiła głowę jak ciekawski ptak. – Z własnej woli rozmawiasz ze mną o miłości, panno Nie-Tylko-Nie-To?

\- Stul dziób. Wtedy było wtedy, a teraz jest teraz. I teraz jesteś trzeźwa… w miarę.

I zmieniłaś się, dodała Cynthia w myślach. Gdzieś zgubiła część zwykłego optymizmu i pewności siebie. Desperacja czy tylko determinacja? To Nowe Vegas tak ją zmieniło, czy te wszystkie miejsca, przez które przeszła po drodze? Szlag, było bardziej niż prawdopodobne, że to po prostu tamte parę kulek trochę pomieszało jej w głowie… Tak czy siak, była teraz inna. Trochę.

Yuki zamierzała odpowiedzieć jakąś kąśliwą uwagą, kiedy podszedł jeden z Prezesów – gości znanych z tandetnych garniaków i równie tandetnej gadki. Ten konkretny wydawał się zmieszany.

\- Wybacz, laleczko… To chyba do ciebie. – Nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę, w której trzymał list; Yuki wzięła go i skrzywiła się, widząc pieczęć. – Przyniósł to jakiś podejrzany typek – kontynuował Prezes. – Swank już dał mi do wiwatu za to, że go nie zatrzymałem, więc…

\- Dzięki, Joey. Nie przejmuj się tym. – Yuki złamała pieczęć, otworzyła list i zaczęła czytać, nie zwracając uwagi na wisiorek, który wypadł ze środka.

Minęła chwila. Prezes wycofał się, z widoczną na twarzy ulgą. Facet z gitarą zrobił sobie przerwę na szklankę wody.

Yuki zamrugała i przejrzała list drugi raz. I trzeci. Otwierała i zamykała usta, jakby próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Mało możliwe, skoro zwykle  zamknięcie jej w małym pomieszczeniu bez okien i drzwi było jedynym sposobem, by ją uciszyć. To co, brakowało jej tchu?

\- Co… - wykrztusiła Yuki po czasie tak długim, że zdawało się, jakby minęło pół dnia. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. – Nie mogliby zastawić na mnie pułapki z Platynowym Sztonem w środku, jak normalni ludzie?!

\- Co? Kto?

\- Ci porąbani Rzymianie. – Yuki zmięła list w dłoniach i upuściła go na stół. Chwyciła wisiorek. – Za kogo oni mnie mają?!

Cynthia nie zdołała już dłużej wstrzymywać ciekawości. Powoli sięgnęła po kartkę papieru i rozwinęła ją. Wiadomość, jaką zawierał list, była… niepokojąca. Głównie ze względu na nadawcę.

* * *

 

_Ave, wierna Cezarowi!_

_Człowiek, którego szukasz, jest naszym więźniem. W geście dobrej woli pozwolimy ci zadecydować o jego losie. Wielki Cezar żąda, byś pojawiła się w jego obozie w Fortification Hill. Jego Znak zapewni ci bezpieczne przejście przez nasze ziemie. Wszelkie występki, jakie popełniłaś przeciwko Legionowi, niniejszym są ci wybaczone._

_Nuntiae Invictae salutem dicit Vulpes Inculta._

* * *

 

Cynthia wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Wydaje im się, że jesteś krwiożerczą, żądną zemsty istotą.

\- Jesteś pewna? – Yuki spojrzała na nią błagalnie. Dziwne.

\- Tak. – Cynthia uniosła brwi. – Ale mogę ci jeszcze powiedzieć, co ja myślę.

\- Nawet nie próbuj. A oni… oni nie będą mówić mi, co mam robić.

\- Chyba się tam nie wybierasz? Wiem, że masz rachunki do wyrównania z tym całym Bennym, ale on nie jest wart takiego ryzyka.

\- Och, wybieram się – wycedziła Yuki przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Bo to nie ich pierdolony interes.

Pięknie… Może jednak wcale się nie zmieniła.

\- Przynajmniej dobrze zaplanuj tę wycieczkę, co? – Cynthia znów zerknęła na list. – I poćwicz łacinę.

\- Nie muszę. Mam od tego Arcade’a. – Twarz Yuki rozjaśnił nagle figlarny uśmiech. – Może wezmę go ze sobą. Byłby zachwycony.

\- A może, nie wiem, zabrałabyś ze sobą oddział wojska zamiast jednego naukowca? Jeśli uda ci się jakiś zebrać.

\- Nie doceniasz naukowców. Mogłabyś się zdziwić. Zresztą ciągnięcie ze sobą całej armii to chyba kiepski pomysł… Hej, a może chcesz się ze mną zabrać?

\- Ja? – Cynthia prychnęła. – A parę minut temu twierdziłaś, że nadchodzi nawałnica i powinnam się stąd zmyć.

\- Ale to ty powiedziałaś, że najbezpieczniej jest w oku cyklonu. – Yuki odłożyła Znak Cezara na stół i nalała sobie kolejną szklankę Martini. – A to oznacza, że musisz się trzymać blisko mnie, bo wtedy nic ci się nie stanie. – Nadal uśmiechając się szeroko, napełniła też szklankę Cynthii. – Wypijmy za to, co?

Cynthia rozejrzała się. Facet z gitarą skończył właśnie śpiewać, a publiczność nagrodziła go w pełni zasłużonymi, gromkimi brawami. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na ich rozmowę.


End file.
